Blood Aboard
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: A attack on the Spanish crew by the British, leaves a bloody trail. A innocent life is took.


Air was pulled from his lips, his eye's widen , Lovino tried to breathe but failed. He held his torso and looked up at the British bastard who did this to him. He felt the ship rock back an forth. Arthur Held a smirk that could be mistaken for the devils, his gun smoked.

_"Lovi, I need you to hide, go into the farthest corner in my headquarters and hide! Okay?"_

_"What about you-!"_

_"Lovi! Do as I say and go!" Lovino backed away slowly as a riot started between the British and the Spanish crew. _

_"Bu-But-"_

_"GO!"_

"So, your the reason why my little enemy has been running away from me for the past 4 months."

Lovino fell back into the wooden wall of the ship, he blinked rapidly at him whining and crying.

"But you know what?" He walked a step closer.

" I'm going to love to see the look on his face when he see's his adorable servant-"

_**-BANG-**_

Lovino cried out and begged for the angels to hear. _' Dio . . . ! Please . . ! It-It hurts! Stop it! Make it stop! ' _Lovino thought. Pain increased thew his small body when he was pulled up by his awkward curl.

" -In a beautiful blood bath, how do you think he'll react hmm?"

Lovino's right arm was useless, grit his teeth and his eyes started to fade into a endless road of nothingness.

" Oh oh, no no."

He shoved the gun into Lovi's torso, He screamed. "Don't die on me now sweetie, I wanna see how far you can go!" He smiled evilly.

Lovino looked him in his eye. Even though his glare wasn't as tough and cold as usual, It still worked. Lovino spat the blood that was in his mouth, at him.

_"Fuck you. . ." _He slurred what he could out.

Arthur closed his eyes annoyed and disguised and wiped his face, he whipped his eyes back at the boy and swung his gun across Lovino's face as he did so.

_Antonio watched as His little Lovi ran away Taking the long way the to the his headquarters. He turned back to the sneak attack of the Brits and step down on the first stair to the lower dock. He thew his ax over his shoulder and walked down the stairs, looking at the ambush. He looked around for his enemy. _

_"Toni!" Francis yelled between the fight he was having._

_"Si ? " he called out._

_"He jumped on the side! The of the ship! " Francis stabbed the man and kicked him off his sword. "Arthur! "_

_Antonio blinked confused. ' why would he . . . ?' he thought about it. _

_"Where?"_

_"Over there! " He pointed with his sword to the opposite of the ship then went back to his fight. He was confused he didn't understand why. He soon realized that ,that side was were the windows of his headquarters, He eye's Widen and he gripped his ax and grind his teeth, jumped on the wooden rail of the ship and ran down it skipping thew the fights on the deck and jumping down to the doors of hallway that leads down the headquarters._

Lovino's body slammed against the wooden floor. He coughed up blood , Arthur used the heel of his boot and kicked Lovi's head into the floor , breaking his nose. He wailed and cursed at him in Italian. Arthur got up and looked at the child, and raised the gun and shot all the bullets that were in it, letting the small pieces metal be placed into to the innocent boy. Lovino couldn't feel his legs. They were numb, the numbness reached and stopped at his neck. He watched the world sideways,blood, his blood, was all laid out in front of him, reaching Arthur's shoes and seeping under or over what it could an what not. Looking up at Arthur, Aruther giggled, He chuckled, His laughter spilled out after a few minutes. He pulled his sword out pointed at him.

"Wow! You are a tough cookie you bloody git! " He laughed as it turned into silent chuckles then his smile came back.

_". . . .An. . .to. . ni. .o . . ."_

He giggled and pushed a small piece of hair that was in Lovino's face, with his sword and tucked it behind his ear. " Your calling for your master, hmmm? It's common for a dog to do."

As ironic and lucky for Lovino , His wish and prayer was answered. Antonio busted open the door, smelling iron in the air. He looked in the farthest corner in the room. Right next to the window, he feel his arms drop the ax. His heart was ripped and torn.

"Ahhhhh! Antonio, my good friend it's good of you to join the show. . . " He smiled

All the moments and times him and Lovino had together flashed before him. He looked at Arthur, his eyes darken , bend to the side and picked up his ax.

Arthur felt a coldness from Antonio, coldness his never felt before. And he loved it. A small. . . Quiet part of him, told him to be afraid and to leave. But he didn't want to.

_**"ARTHUR! "**_ Antonio roared and lashed out at him swinging his ax at Arthur. Arthur ducked and barely got his head chopped off.

He's never seen this part of the Spaniard.

And part of him didn't want to. _' That goddamn child made him like th- '_

He didn't even get to finish his thought, Antonio was moving too fast. One after another, a swing after swing, he couldn't keep up. A swipe of his ax again as Arthur tried to back away he couldn't anymore the desk behind stopped him. He moved his head back as much as he could and in the end got a cut on his cheek. His eye's widen, his nostrils flared, he flipped over to the other side of the desk. He put his sword away and smiled.

"We're going to have to set this dance for another time, I have to say my at do's " he jump to the windows and left. Antonio let him. As soon as he was gone, he dropped his ax and ran to Lovi, he slowly pulled him in his lap. Lovino's eyes slowly went to Antonio's, his hands wanted to reach to Antonio's face and tell him to stop crying, he wanted to tell him he was going to be okay. But couldn't instead he just looked at him just breaking down.

"I-I'm sorry Lovi. . .I'm s-so so-sorry. . !" He held him close crying into the younger ones chest.

Lovino painfully moved his head up and kissed Antonio's head. He spoke softly _" Ti. . . .Amo. . . .An. . . to. . ni. . o" _He smiled

Antonio looked at him as he did so, his tears fell on Lovi's face " H-Hang in there Lovi, please. . ! We'll get to shore and you'll be fine . . ! "

_**"Just. . .Say it . . .back idiota . . . !" **_

He bit his lip ". . . . .T-Ti amo t-troppo,Lovino . !"

Lovi smiled, then a small hiccup sound crawled in his throat, his smile turned into a line, and his eyes saw death row. His small breathing stop, his head went limp. Antonio watched his little corazón fade away. He whimpered quietly and then cried out loud , he yelled and cursed in Spanish, he yelled at the air.

Francis and Gilbert ran down the hallway to find their friend. Francis dropped his sword and walked over to Antonio, and put A arm around him looking at Lovino, then looking back at Gilbert, Gilbert drop his sword as well and walked over and looked at Lovino.

"Is he . . .?"

Francis nodded.

_"Let me stay with you! I won't get in the way! "_

_"No Lovi You need to hide!"_

_"But-!"_

"I should of let him stay with me. . . ."

Francis patted his back " No, he might have died quicker that way-"

_**"NO! I would've protected him! I told him to hide!"**_

Gilbert spoke "There was nothing you could do. . ."

Quiet greeted the room like a friend. Antonio broke the soundless air.

"Si, there was. . . .I could have saved him. . . Having him by my side. . . . Like he wanted."


End file.
